How to pick up a Shota
by silentdeadlyfox
Summary: Len Kagamine was forced into a shota version of playboy!  He hates most perverts until he meets two very special boys who change his mind!  Rated M for language, suggestive themes, and so on. Yaoi, may wind up smuttish, and so on. :3
1. Poor Lenny

'Only so young but the fact you actually can pull off being so feminine is beyond me'. This is one of the quotes my dearly loved sister would repeat from time to time, even _before_ I got into this sick job. What job you ask? Not to be so straight-forward to questions but to give a little ––– scratch that, BIG hint, the fact that I show off my body and such just to make fantastic amounts of cash.

However, I dread this only because I was forced horrendously to join such a dastardly company or whatever you may call it. But the fact that who made me join, dare I say it, my ASSHOLE of a master signed me up without any thought of what I wanted to opinionate or the fact he never gives a damn about what anyone has to say unless it benefits him. Sure, I had **no** choice, being that I'm apparently – wait, just a moment guys, all of you reading this, I got a fun thing for you all to picture! Okay, imagine this: So we have...an older male figure who runs your place or house hold, and he's some times some one you can stand but there's a point to that when it just makes you want to go nuts at times or...whatever. But anyways, what if you had this great dream to do some thing you enjoy and actually wish to fulfill as a nice, non-whoring-yourself-out type of career, until that VERY man knows about it and begins to act like a total dickhead about it but in his own... "sophisticated" manner by dragging you by the wrist to his room, tying you down by his bed posts with metal chains or even straw ropes, then begins to turn you to completely vulnerable without any type of attire on along with his having that terrifying face that practically says, "Hey there, can I fuck you?" but instead he says some thing else, much like this - "BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A WHORE AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" and soon after, MAKES you go into a job you completely despise but when you find out an advantage of how much money you get, it's the **only** positive thing that makes you stay.

I mean, maybe not even just that, but finally some other people your own age who have opinions just like you do and won't shut you up just because the co-workers or manager will hear you every word you're speaking! It's always nice when you have a job that sets you up with people you can handle everyday and help you to work out with the other workers who have their heads up their asses and won't give a fuck to help out with any of us...

"Len! You need to speed up looking all pretty for all the fans out there! You know the manager would give consequences and send you to be 'grounded' for the night!"

Oh, speaking of a worker, there was one now. Good thing he's one of those types that would rather help me than molest me like most of the others, especially the manager...god damned shotacon perverts. He designs outfits for me, even if he feels sympathy for me and wishes not to make me seem so much as jail bait for all the other perverts out there. However, I believe much differently on such a person, I don't know if he has pictures in his wallet or what but why else would he be working in a shit-hole place like this? Eh, the minds of some men, I'll never understand... –––

"COME ON LEN!"

Oh god, honestly, if I think about it now, the outfit I have to wear in this whole shoot is just... It makes me regret wanting to go out now... Sure it's like that type of spandex that enables your skin to "breathe" so-to-speak, but it fits with every curvature and inch of my body, especially the leg warmers. Okay, I can't say if this is normal in most stripper outfits or what but it goes from my neck or collar bone, along with the shorts that stop just 5 inches or close-to from my no-no square area. The fact it has a v-neck with gold trim that ends at a point to the middle of my sternum and some on my sleeveless sleeves (excuse the pun), these semi-circle holes where my hips are and a bit above that reveal my skin in pure sight, makes me look more of a whore than intended! I wish I could just... kill my asshole of a master or some one that honestly gets a kick out of watching me show myself off as a potential rape victim that you could totally find in an alley, almost begging to be sodomized or whatever nonsense some people commit "without trying". It's the fact all this asinine exists in the first place anyways and if...now here's an epiphany! What if...all the sick-minded bastards and perverted site-owners were to just all wound up in one place? Now, that's some thing that sparks my interest...if it were only true that is.

"LEN-FUCKING-KAGAMINE! GET YOUR SHOTA ASS OUT HERE!"

Great, along-side of all that chatter and ranting/venting, I'll have to get my photo shoot over with... and for what? To result in having every single shotacon mother fucker see me preform live or some thing to wind up having me raped and "pregnant" in the future! Thanks a lot Master!

I wish that Asshole-of-a-master would die all ready...

Hello my pretties!

Here's my newest story~, yes, poor Len, at least he isn't accepting being a Shota, but blame his Asshole-of-a-master! D:

Oh if any of you enjoy this story too, please review or tell me if you'd like me to resume it. :3


	2. Them Dirty College Boys

Oh, I have fun actually typing this story! XD Poor poor blondie... But um, hope you all like the story.

Disclaimer:

© Vocaloids – CFM (crypton future media). {If I owned them, Len would be the WHORE and Kaito would be the PIMP. :U}

Tee hee. :3

"Okay class! So today..." yelled the teacher but the voice faded from a particular Bluenette's hearing focus, being that he was in the farthest back row of the classroom. The college student named Kaito Shion, was on his iPhone 4 by connecting to the college's wi-fi. Luckily the teacher never caught him doing much unless he was to make a startling noise all of a sudden or whatever, but that would be close to a .01% chance happening.

To draw back to what he was doing, he was practically drooling on his iPhone over something quite obvious that causes such things as ogling, sparkling eyes, nose bleeds, or drooling – Porn. And at this moment, he was scrolling through videos and pictures that the Shotacon porn site had to offer, that being a perfectly cutesy little blond boy with begging or stunning cerulean orbs, along with the angelic creamy pale skin to accent his feminine body. Of course by all this, the perverted student was having to use his dress shirt underneath his vest to provide for a substitution as a tissue. However, his room mate Mikuo Hatsune, the teal-haired 19-year-old was to the point he thought of calling the teacher to send in a nurse or whoever had medical knowledge but his point changed when he himself had peered over and saw this awkwardly...adorable yet arousing boy by the name of Len Kagamine.

By now, both boys had to run to the bathroom with their undershirts bloody around the point where the collar meets and that they were drooling insanely. They coughed to release all the breaths they held in the entire time until they were in a considerable sanctuary. They looked back at each other and at Kaito's iPhone, wondering if they should be quick to run to their dorm and finish their arousal that made their hearts race quite fast. And with that idea in mind, and panting quietly, they took the fast route to their dorm.

"D-Dude... What the fuck...?" whispered the Teal Hatsune boy toward his friend as they locked the door before anyone could just wander in and report them for skipping.

"I-I can't say...myself Mikuo... This site and all...especially that Blondie, oh...my fucking god." he remained exhaling and inhaling quickly, but felt to the point of grinning and giggling like a giddy schoolgirl for no odd reason. The Blue Shion teen himself didn't know either. However, they found a new hype or "drug" to keep them not only occupied but to give them new ideas or possibly to fight any urges of any kind now, all though that's contradictory that they're having urges anyways.

"Mikuo, I have an idea." the Blue-haired male half-excitedly spoke as he smiled toward his room mate, and the smile indicated that it was an interesting but potentially difficult idea.

"Well, may the man speak now or forever hold his piece!" Mikuo also half-smiled just as Kaito had, awaiting to hear his friend speak.

"How about we find this delightful Len Kagamine and 'get our way' with him?" at this, Mikuo had an agreeing smile but kind of began to change to a slight frown.

"Um, Kaito, we need to find his address then...Unless you can find it online."

Immediately, they formed devious smiles on their faces and both looked carefully on Google or Yahoo for the Shota boy's address and to be honest, it was right there in the first hyperlink title which led them to using map location. At the moment they mapped it, they were basically wide-eyed, the building was only 5 blocks away from their college.

"Okay Mikuo... In a sense, I think either we should do this or just meet him unexpectedly."

"That would be such a wonderful experience, don't ya think?"

With that, they nodded and decided to stay in their dorm for the day until the college had become quiet and that way they wouldn't get caught going some where they weren't supposed to. So from there, they would have to wait until 6 P.M., meaning only 2 more hours to go from there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 P.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two boys were now raring to go, hearing silence throughout the dorm, no one to catch or disturb them from their convoluted plan. Convoluted how? Well being they had to guess just by a lucky shot that they would catch the Topaz gem in the hay stack and not get hurt in the process either. They carefully searched the halls and silently walked on their tip-toes to the doorway; the fortunate thing was that the school for some reason would never lock up the doors, even if some one were to break in randomly. Maybe because the school boards or teachers and all of them knew how college students acted, with the needing-to-go-out especially on Friday or Saturday nights. This is one of the things the two room mates enjoyed about their school board making such a dumb thing to do, leaving the doors unlocked or unarmed at night, or so they thought... Right as they reached the door to pull the handle, an alarm went off, but the doors were open! And from that adrenaline moment, they raced like they were about to be mauled by a rabid animal or a CEREAL killer perhaps.

"God damn it! When did the school board get so protective?" screamed Kaito as the two ran for their lives, having made it a few blocks and not getting caught what-so-ever. As they panted heavily, they conveniently stumbled upon a small shopping mall, they felt a huge wave of relief run over them as they walked inside, wiping the sweat from their foreheads and looking for something to drink.

"I can't believe...we did that..." panted Mikuo as they leaned against a pole near the drink and snack aisle. Suddenly, some one bumped into Kaito, causing the bluenette to nearly become irritated until a gasp of utter shock came out of his mouth and nearly causing him to faint.

"Y-You...You're...! Are you um... Len?" stuttered the blue-haired teen, the popular shota-star nodded, his blond bangs in front of his vivid blue eyes, he smiled as well toward the older male.

"Why yes... Perhaps you have seen me? I could take a hint you have." spoke the pre-teen boy. In fact, when Kaito saw him, he swore he had never seen some one, especially a boy, have such a distinctly child-like face, beautiful sapphire eyes, such brilliant blond hair, and not to mention along with the creamy skin that looked soft to the touch, that all together he looked completely angelic.

Right then and there, Kaito's friend Mikuo had just returned from taking an unnoticed bathroom break, and even when he saw Len he couldn't speak, for some reason he was the the most adorable or beautiful thing they had ever seen, even above any women they ever saw.

"So um... You two seem kind of-" before Len could resume at all, the two were immediate to act out by taking their shirts each and using one to tie him up so he couldn't escape and another to use as a cover for his mouth and eyes. With that, they took him to the closest place that was very hidden, a place that only Mikuo and Kaito knew of, however, Len was in for a huge surprise.

So! Here's another chapter guys! :3

Oh gosh, Lenny is in danger! D: Um... But can't say they'll even do any thing terrible to him or horrific... orz. xD;;;

Okay, whoever reads this, question I have is, what is a good general place that aren't usually found by people in public? If no one helps me, I'll see what I can find. = u=b

Len: WHY ME? D: IF NOT DYING OR BEING SODOMIZED, THEN WHAT?

Me: Oh come on, you know everyone loves you... :c I love yew...!

Len: Pssshhhh... why are you calling me a shota then? That makes you a downright bitch! * goes to make-shift emo corner and leaves Sora to think to herself.*

Me: God, you guys really should give Lenny presents or some thing to help him feel better! Think about the shota boys...especially the ones with blond hair and blue eyes!

Len: YOU ARE SO- *Kaito and Mikuo pull him away before he tries to scratch me up. *

Me: Thanks! But poor Lenny... And blond-haired blue-eyed shotas...

Remember! If you like this story, review and all that good stuff! Oh and you will be sent anon cookies. u Night!

This is Sora, and OUT! :U

*Jumps on a chopper and flies away. *


	3. Never trust kind people

TEE HEE! The story strikes back again! So along with school (I was recently enrolled) and chores around the house, I've been trying to come up with Chapter 3's plot while doing so. And this is it!

© Vocaloid characters – CFM (Crypton Future Media). I would totally make Len the hoe and Kaito the pimp of so-claimed hoe. :3

Finally the two college boys arrived to their mysterious place – the hidden underground shed on the outskirts of the city. They weren't sure why they "adopted" this place but obviously no one else had any use for it so this actually came in handy for such an occurrence. They restrained the blond from flailing about frantically in their grasp, at the point it made Kaito have to haul him over his shoulder and when they came to their hidden location they had made sure the bed and basic furniture was still available or even there any way, luckily it had been.

Len was trying to speak but with a cloth covering over his mouth along with his eyes as well, it was definitely difficult to speak or show the confusion and fear to his kidnappers. They heard muffles escaping from his throat through the seams of the cloth, slowly even to the point after fear took over the smaller boy and caused him to wield tears.

"Lenny boy, calm down, we're almost to a...fair sanctuary." Kaito said in a calm voice yet strong and meaningful. Some how, this made the blond boy feel safer at heart and mind, surely hoping that the two males were not out to use him for a "toy" or even some thing worse than that that could cause him to be completely violated. Right now, the terrified Len had begun to tremble much like he was having convulsions but thank god-fully he was not because if so, and being that the two kidnappers were in responsibility of him now, so to speak.

Kaito and Mikuo had just arrived inside of their so-called "sanctuary". It consisted of a twin-sized bed, a small coffee table, a bathroom, a 30-inch portable tv on a stand next to the bed, and some extra covers and pillows just in case the guest was cold or in discomfort while laying down or whatever. Considering the two hardly visit here, it had been cleaned, maybe a small dirt spot here or there but the carpet floors and marble-gray walls were practically fresh of any residue or dirt. The two older boys looked at each other in surprise for a moment then back at Len to make sure he wasn't escaping or wiggling which gladly, he wasn't. Other than the fact he was starting to calm and tire down and the trembling was quitting, the boy wasn't in any way trying to escape.

"All right Lenny, we will set you down carefully on the bed and we'll release your "hand cuffs", but listen...when we leave, you may remove your eye and mouth cover..." Mikuo calmly told Len in a quiet voice enough to not scare the shit out of the little boy. Now Kaito was removing the cloth that tied up Len around his torso, smiling as he did so, seeing Len was actually representing a relieved but soft smile on his tear-stained cheeks. After ward, Kaito gave Len a kiss on his forehead and cheek, both the college boys leaving after ward. As soon as Len heard the door shut, he began removing the cloth upon his face, shutting his eyes a moment and taking a deep breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Len's view.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe was just occurred... Two older boys kidnapping me and taking me to a fairly nice abode. As I took in each detail of the room, it definitely brought me a sense of HUGE relief that maybe these two aren't like the other older perverts, maybe they're softhearted fans of me. Being that most older men see me as an object and not for another being of the world, just like as everyone else is, and that's one of my pet peeves actually, knowing that even the minds of perverts treat their "prey" as a toy you just grab off a shelf and don't even consider what that other person or thing may think about them. But as it goes for those two... I shouldn't just judge but I feel safe in the arms of them, they haven't hurt me, they sure scared me but nothing other wise.

Right as I was getting lost in thought, the blue-haired male walked over, smiling and carrying a covered tray of some thing... He pulled a chair over and opened it before me, I was actually tempted to stuff it down my throat! He had a banana crème pie, a glass of milk and a multi-colored pill-like object beside it, and a note under the pill said to have it dissolve in the drink...? Well, maybe it's just a harmless vitamin...some pills are odd like that though. My sparkly eyes were taking in the details and along with my nose also taking in the wonderful aroma, but now my drooling mouth was telling me that this is just too much and just like that, I pretty much downed the entire pie, then I followed the instructions, letting the pill dissolve in the milk and now, drinking it up as if I was dying of thirst. It had been a couple minutes and I felt kind of odd, a bit drowsy and everything around me was blurring and becoming a bit darker... What... I can feel my...conscience...drifting away... What's going...on...?

Oh my... Len is passed out? The poor shota of this story...such a tortured victim of every kind of TORTURE! It makes his life more interesting though, right?

Len: SHUT UP! I hate being the one who's always...targeted... *insert pouty face here. *

Me: You know everyone loves you honey bunch~! *Pinches his cheek playfully *

Len: STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID! *goes home crying *

Me: PLEASE COME BACK THEN! Later I mean!

Well then, if he's going home, be sure to send him all the love, cookies, and every thing else! He'll love it...even maybe a Kaito plushie without clothes. |||D Just do it!


	4. Poor Lenny Again

~~~~Still Len's view~~~~

I began regaining consciousness, finding myself upon the bed of which I was carried to but I felt a bit colder and yet awkward... The two older guys were no where in sight what-so-ever, my bottom was fairly sticky-feeling and when my sight regained strength to the fullest, I saw hints of white around the area recalled as sticky. Thank god my hands and feet are free just as my eyes are all thought inside, I felt a bit fatigued and zombie-like, just letting out a sigh and laying back on the bed. I spent moments with staring at the marbled ceiling with emptied eyes and my body feeling light.

_Can I really trust them? Sure they gave me private hospitality and a catering hand after they dropped me off, yet I passed out after all- It had to be! _Then it occurred to me! That multicolored pill that dissolved in my milk...just now reminded me. At one time, the news mentioned such a pill that the government released in less-popular stores that enabled infertile beings to be able to develop fertility so they could have a child! But that was one of the least-noticed things about it, it reacted as being used for a substitute rape drug. After some release time, seeing others use it for the exact reason, it was banned, but seeing how those two got it on their hands is beyond me.

I was strengthened, but scared now since from the clues I gained – the pill, the white sticky substance on my bottom... Oh god... If I cursed my self from the beginning on the day I said that joking statement...

~~~~Temporary flashback~~~~

_ Great, along-side of all that chatter and ranting/venting, I'll have to get my photo shoot over with... and for what? To result in having every single shotacon mother fucker see me preform live or some thing to wind up having me raped and "pregnant" in the future! Thanks a lot Master! _

~~~~Flashback gone~~~~~~~~

How I've gone and cursed myself for such a fate! I just wanted to go to the nearest wall or even find a nearby gun and just blow my brains out now.

"Lenny! Did you have a nice rest~?"

Ah shit... And speak of the devil...literally. That blue-haired son of a bitch must have done this to me. He DID give me that pill and I'm pretty sure he also FUCKED ME in the ass when I was knocked out. All I can attempt is resisting any violent "jerks" or vocal outbursts. My heart was pumping blood furiously as I clenched the bed sheets tightly in my own bottled anger to the point I slightly trembled.

"Len... What's wrong?" And that's what is about to cause me to lash at him with all my might after he asked in a _totally_ "caring" voice. And he just drew the line...

"YOU BASTARD! DID YOU JUST VIOLATE ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING? AND MAYBE EVEN GOT ME PREGNANT?" I was having every right to scream at him at this very moment... I wish I had daggers for horns and he was dressed in all red... I would appreciate if reality would allow me to do that right now.

"Lenny Lenny Lenny Lenny... Calm. Down. If any thing, that pill was to calm the nerves... Why would I harm such a cutie eh?"

Oh god... did he just touch my cheeks? That's it... and just like a rabid dog, I bit his hand, and trust me about that... I am not overreacting about this situation, in fact, I am reacting as any one should in this!

~~~~~3rd Person~~~~

"God damn-!" Kaito hissed out, glaring at the angered blond and pinned both his arms down on the bed tight, remaining shooting the glares into Len's flaming ocean orbs, which calmed completely but now Len was becoming frightened as the bluenette gave no space or time for Len to relax. Len began getting emotionally manic from anger to fear as Kaito fiercely shoved his member hard inside the little shota-star, not caring how high the boy was screaming but rather just making sure he would learn his lesson that not to push around an aggressor, especially one older than you.

Len Kagamine was crying and screaming for mercy at the top of his 14-year-old lungs. This was enough to have Mikuo even come running and trying to stop Kaito from continuing abuse of the being that they were sure to treat respectively. After the Blue-haired college boy filled the boy once again, he pulled away, leaving the blond in a waterfall of his own tears and a bit of blood leaking from his entrance. As Kaito stormed out, Mikuo would have followed him, but being that Mikuo was more reasonably emotional or just reasonable in several aspects, but he decided to comfort Len to not be frightened any more and that if Kaito outbursts like that, to call for him to calm the easily-angered man. Len was so shaken, he hugged Mikuo tight and began hyperventilating from so much crying.

"I-I-I...I...Please...Take me-me home..."

"Len...I promise... I would love to but, do you really want to go back to a job you may not even care about or you just hate?"

"J-Just...Take me...t-to my-my sister..."

Mikuo sighed, cradling Len in his arms like a young child, singing a lullaby that actually made most kids fall asleep, even Len. The blond's persistent hyperventilating began to quiet down and his tears dried up, soon after, he felt very tired, resting in the teal boy's arms.

"Sorry you experienced the bad side of Kaito... I'll make sure he won't hurt you any more Len... Not to some one as wonderful and adorable as you..." and seeing that he was completely asleep, he sighed, gently ghosting a hand through a few locks of his hair, whispering some thing dear to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah hah! :3

Hopefully this is a cliff-hanger to you all actually, the fact actually, later on there is going to be some thing you did NOT expect at all in this!

I mean, aside from the fact he will be an adorable mommy. :O

Tee hee...right Lenny?

Len: "Fuck you... I don't like that idea! D:"

Me: "But you'd be the cutest little mommy evur! :D Come o~n...! Agree!"

Len: "For one, I do not agree, and second of all...ugh...I give up." *blush of embarrassment. *

Me: "Awe... He's modest about the truth! Lenny is a cute mommy!"

Len: "Shut up! ...Ugh...why do I try?"

Well, everyone, give Len some mommy stuff, like... COOKIES AND FREE SHIT! :C

Okay! See ya!


	5. Poor Lenny again CHAPTER EXTRA!

"_Len... I can't wait for this..."_

_ "Neither can I..."_

_ "You're so big right now though, is there twins in there?"_

_ "Yeah... That's right actually."_

_ "How far along are you then? You look like you're 7 to me."_

_ "Nope, I'm only 4 months. I do look like I will explode any day now though!"_

_ "Heh, Lenny, I'm glad your job still allows you to involve yourself. I thought you would've quit by now though! Who would've thought any Shotacon pornography company would've allowed that... Some fans of this too I guess?"_

_ "Oddly enough...creepy actually, yes. I earn lots of money at least so all my money is going for our kids and us. Plus we'll be getting married some time, hopefully?"_

_ "Of course my lovely topaz... Any thing for you and our kids."_

_ "Wow... I wish I knew what gem to consider you... Too handsome that I can't decide..."_

_ "Well... You think about it."_

_ "Ha ha, sure... I love you... My turquoise gem..."_

~~~~~~~End of extra chapter~~~~~~

Welp, this was just a future part for a chapter that may be on coming actually. But I will forever leave you all readers in suspense!

No one will know the father yet!

Maybe the last part gave a clearer hint now?

Any way, yes, just an extra chapter.


	6. Love is in the air, kind of

A total of three weeks have passed and just now I saw this slight bit of pudginess in my abdomen area beginning to build. I had some alone time to myself so I lifted my shirt and looked in a nearby mirror to get a better look, hoping it was just being that I haven't exercised much in the past weeks that caused me to gain such weight. For some reason I felt a smile pull on my face as I touched it, and I honestly had no idea what that reason may have been but my heart just fluttered at it. Suddenly I heard the door knob twist and with a gasp, I ran to my mattress and relaxed. "Come in!"

It was Kaito...that bastard whom pulled his fucked up stunt on me weeks ago... What did he want this time?

"Hey Len-chan... um, ya know how I was such a fucking bitch to you...? I-I... And listen to me... I really...am sorry. Hopefully you will see how I can change for you."

"How do I know I can trust you? You have done vile things to me and I wish you could let me go."

Suddenly he landed a soft kiss on my cheek and soon I felt so... I don't know what's going on here... Am I relieved to the point I'm lost in the moment of what's now occurring?

~~~~~~~3rd person~~~~~~

Kaito began with the soft kisses to lose the boy in romance, meaning Kaito had him completely vulnerable to any sexual assaults and what not. Along with the kisses, Kaito began making his move into Len's underwear and making sure Len was still caught up in the kissing. Suddenly a voice in Len's head yelled at him to pay attention, which made the blond boy open his eyes and scream loudly as Kaito began playing with his member. Len pulled away as fast as he could, trembling and screaming at him to get away, but Kaito's sexual urges caused him to feel angered by the boy's attempts for escape and hopes of being protected from violation.

"Damn it Len! Come on! You were never meant to be cared for! You were just meant to be a toy for any one!"

"Please! Stop! Don't touch me you bastard from hell!"

And just like that, Len kicked Kaito hard in the abdomen and made a quick run out of the hidden shed, toward a nearby hotel or hospital or some form of safety. A yard behind him was Kaito, an angry bluenette hoping to get his wish from what he prayed for about Len, just to be able to sexually claim him, like how wolves or any animal claim their territory.

~~~~~~~Len's view~~~~~~

God... Damn that blue-haired bastard...damn all the internet, just every thing...my life too! I wish to get away from every thing...just to lay in a forbidden, barren land and die or fade away with the air... Please god...take me...take me away from this horrifying life. I...I'm losing my conscience...running away from all that's fucked me up. I'm sure I'm running without any thoughts, feelings, reasons, conscience in mind...nothing. All I see is darkness and nothing else... Ah...Ah what's this? I'm... Am I...fading? All is getting dark...I'm growing weak and cold... God...take me.

~~~~~~Mikuo's view~~~~~~

Thankfully I'm done with all my classes, it's 8 Pm, actually...it's funny how Kaito told me he had to go hang at the convenient store for a break from learning in class today. But the funny thing is he hasn't returned and it's been half an hour! Surely it shouldn't take so long...but why am I just sitting here when I could visit that beautiful boy named Len?

At least the school enabled all the college kids to have ability to get out when they want, before 1 Am though. As so, I walked out of the school, toward the direction of the shed until I saw a golden mop of matted hair near the street before I got to the shed and with that, I saw Kaito coming toward the figure and dragging it by the hair, then noticing, it is Len and he was having a look of fear and rebel but he looked too exhausted to scream what he felt. This made my heart jump and I felt anger upon Kaito...that backstabbing liar...how could he treat Len like that?

And at that moment, all my energy converted to running as I ran through traffic and made it over to Kaito, who was dragging Len, and punched him hard across the face as I met his side, and my heart was still racing and burning with hatred for how Kaito was treating him...how foolish of me to not know this was how it had been for Len the past few weeks...like Hell.

~~~~~~3rd person~~~~~~

And at that moment Kaito had let go of Len, dropping him to the ground and physically assaulting Mikuo back. About now, it was becoming worse with the two shouting insults and names at each other, until Kaito had finally given out and passed out on the ground behind Len. Soon after, Mikuo picked up Len bridal style and with care toward the nearest hospital he could find and luckily not many people were in the waiting room.

"Um, can a nurse or doctor set up a room for Len Kagamine? As you can see, he's wounded horribly..."

"Sure...Your name sir?"

"Mikuo Hatsune. And as before, my poor friend here, Len Kagamine."

"All right, you can go ahead and go to room...14."

"Thank you miss."

~~~~~Mikuo's view~~~~~

It's been an hour or two since I've brought him in and a nurse took tests just to make sure nothing was wrong with him internally, and a few X-rays as well. I was beginning to feel tired after waiting, until the nurse returned, she had a smile but it was uncertain whether to feel shocked or happy over some thing, she looked at Len with more shock, then back at me with a nod and the same uncertain smile.

"Ahem...um, Mikuo...since Len's unconscious from the Anesthetics he was given through a needle, but any ways...other than the fact he has no fractures but has lost some blood and water, there's a huge surprise we just found out that Len has been...hiding away some thing you should know."

"Is it a good thing or bad thing...?"

"It's a wonderful thing, especially since his body's surprisingly mature and built internally for it. To cut to the chase, he's...pregnant."

"Wait...wha...? How...?"

"You see... Now with how our government can create new methods and medicines for editing genetic make-up or even the ability to produce organs or extra things inside bodies, they actually had a pill to make an infertile being, able to become fertile and from there, as long as some one plants their seed in them, they are One-hundred-percent able to become pregnant."

"Oh..."

Actually, I felt happy for him but guilty that I made Kaito give him that... But at least Kaito held off and I was able to make love with Len when he wasn't awake, I don't think having him awake when I did so would've made him and I so close... I would've hated for us to lose our relationship to that. I just... I love Len so much... I wish I could help him with any issues- Ah... Kaito is one! He's hurt Len... How could I handle that? That's it, if it means that much, I'll pull out of college and find a job that pays very well for some one who doesn't have a college degree, just to get time with Len.

"Um, nurse...before you go... Do you know how many kids he'll be having?"

"Well, if he was further along, I'd have more knowledge but for now, enjoy the time you have with him... Being a parent is one of the most precious moments in life you'll ever get, especially with the one you love."

She's actually smart for saying some thing like that, I acknowledge her for that. If it means that much to drop out and find a new location away from Kaito, I'll do any thing I can for Len. Even if it means I have to live with my family...

Don't worry Len, I'll protect you.

~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~

So guys, how was that? Wasn't the end so cute? :D

And Len was not killed or any thing but now he's officially a mommy! How cute~! X3

Len: "Shut up all ready..."

Well then, you all get the message, send Len lots of love and gifts! I will update ASAP on the next chapters...if this one was kind of "messy" as it goes for how I typed every thing...sorry, it's 11 Pm, have school tomorrow, and kinda tired...and television is very distracting! _ See ya later!

OH OH ANNNNND ABSOLUTELY DO THIS... **REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...INFORM ME!**


	7. I've found my true love in you

Oh my god! To all who actually read this... I'm sorry I didn't update. ; A ;

I've been busy with school and drama at my own house... So I finally am able to type another chapter.

But here it is, and I don't type much since I'd rather try and continue this whole chapter.

~~~~~~~~Chapter Start~~~~~~~~~

-Len's View-

I was awakened in a white room with medical equipment, unsure what the hell is going on but I saw Mikuo actually sitting there, sleeping... _He stayed here this whole time? _I thought to myself and looked at him with a shocked expression but blushed very lightly much like the shade of pink candy, a smile painted upon my lip, leaning to my side and kissing him gently on the cheek and feeling some odd burst of tears wanting to come out from the confines of my eye lids.

"So, mister Len... Doing better today?"

"Yes...Nurse. Um, so am I healthy?"

"Oh yes, of course...surprisingly. But as we told your friend here, that you're... Okay, don't go ballistic or psychotic or whatever, but to be honest, you're actually... pregnant."

"Wha..."

I was completely at bliss but in total shock, just staring at my own stomach for a second, then back at her, unsure what to feel, until the tears of joy began to ride down my cheeks, and I gasped, but the tears also made me feel as if I was scared... I don't know... Do I want this child...or children? Can I handle it by myself? Wha-What am I to do when I have it? I'm scared actually...

"Mister Len, we must know how terrifying it is for you. We can only give advice though for scared teen mothers in need.""

To me, that sounded as if I wasn't able to do it myself but my heart was only screaming that that's all I was..._helpless_. Maybe she was right? I never had to take care of a baby myself or have one at all! And these tears on my face didn't help either, only leaving me to whimper and eventually hyperventilate. All the thoughts of being a lone parent scared me to death, unless I had some one there to help me. But I know Kaito's too much of an asshole to help me...but Mikuo on the other hand actually cares...

I sighed, trying to calm myself and hold myself together as the thought sunk in, and the fact Mikuo even stayed here all night to keep an eye out for me...maybe he's the one I'm destined for.

"Um, mister Len?"

I shook my head, snapping out of my own thoughts and back to reality, gasping softly and looking at her with watered eyes, managing a small halfhearted smile as I rested my hands upon my abdominal area, almost as if instinctively.

"Yes nurse? Sorry I zoned out on you."

"It's all right, but we'll be treating you with more vitamins and nurturing liquids into your system."

I smiled, waving to her as she left the room, sighing to myself. I looked down at my abdomen, staring at it as I lifted my shirt, wondering how long it would take for my signs to show... And that meant, if I'm back at my job, what would they think? Even if that scares me, I let it slide, then looked at Mikuo, holding onto his hand as I began to rest back on the bed, my eyes shutting to let sleep take me entirely.

_Good morning...my love._

-Mikuo's view-

I awoke, seeing Len was asleep but seeming very peaceful at this moment, it made me feel relaxed and easy, a smile on my face. I sighed though, touching his abdomen to see if there was any physical symptoms to show any growth of his child. Not yet eh? Well, that's all right I guess... But now, my touch seemed to have woke the young beauty up, his beautiful ocean-blue orbs shining from the sunlight reflecting off of them.

"Hey beautiful..."

He was so adorable looking at me tiredly like that, but a smile too was even better. And surprisingly, he yawned and kissed me on the cheek, making me blush a lighter tint of red and smile sheepishly. He giggled and that had to be one of the most adorable things too...

"Hey Mikuo... You know the news?"

"Yes...baby..." I reached my hand over to his smaller but pudgy abdomen, rubbing it gently, earning a light blush from him. I really couldn't stand him being this cute! But love is patient, and not to mention, quite gentle...as I've known. I gently kissed him on the lips, but got up after ward and closed the door, kissing him once again after going back to my seat, however, Len was blushing heavily, soon earning a kiss from him, and he pushed in his own tongue, asking for entry from my own mouth which I didn't hesitate to open and allow Len's own tongue to explore my cave. Yet I called for a battle of dominance, but in a gentle way, winning swiftly and holding the young boy closer as I kissed even deeper, placing a hand beneath his own shirt, but it was the oddest thing after- I felt some thing warm leaking on his torso area, making me quit the kiss and lifting his shirt, seeing he was obviously having the same perk as women do... I sighed in a humor manner, cleaning it by licking it up, getting a squeak from the blond as he felt me lick his warm pale skin.

"Len..." I spoke momentarily as I stopped licking and looked at him seriously, "Do you enjoy this? If not, I'll let you decide what you wish for."

"Mikuo... I have to be sincere, I love you and only wish for our bond to be intensified. If you are like Kaito-nii... Then why would I even enjoy this?"

I stared into his cast-away cerulean orbs filled with hurt, sighing as I set him on my lap to relax, gently running a hand through his golden locks, feeling the same hurt to know my own friend could have betrayed me to hurt some one as wonderful as Len. I let a breath escape, getting the thought out of my head and back to now, looking at Len with a happy smile and kissing the bridge of his nose softly, resting my hand upon a cheek of his.

"Len, you are such a wonderful boy."

"Mikuo..." he spoke in such a soft voice, I thought he would go mute. But he stared shortly at me, kissing another time before we heard a knock, having me put Len back on his resting bed.

I believe this relationship is going to be the best thing of my life... Oh dear Len, how could I be more lucky?

~~~~~~~~~Chapter end~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, sorry it was short, I did this all tonight so I could catch back onto doing my fanfictions again and all that, but I have to return to school soon unless I move back to Kentucky sooner than that! So all my amigos, I love you all for reading this...

Thank you and good night for now!


End file.
